


TRUTH, THY NAME IS VENGEANCE

by AnimeWatcher (WormWizard)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dont Read it., This fanfiction is a level 10 Cognitohazard. A Memetic Kill Agent designed to hurt your brain., crackfic, raiden turn off the console
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WormWizard/pseuds/AnimeWatcher
Summary: Raiden
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	TRUTH, THY NAME IS VENGEANCE

**Author's Note:**

> "(AN: (That means authors note) This is my first raiden fic, so be nice!! He's rlly hawt...LOLZ! He's way better than UGLY snake.
> 
> I havent played an MGS game but I looked at all the raiden fanart on DA xD xD okayzzzz enjoy my fic!!!!)
> 
> (Also plz ignfore any typos, I write REALLY FAST! xD)

CHAPTER ONE: Faith Taken from Solitude

It was a radiant day, the sun was radiating onto the street where Raiden was. Raiden had just finished his shopping. He loves trying new forein food so he got Pockey and ramune. He thougt "Maybe Otacon would think it kawaii"

(Authors note: that means cute in Japanse!!!!! Im learning it by watching so much anime OwO)

“Hey robot!” SUDDENLY! someone shouted, “get out of the store! 

Raiden felt great pain wash over him, he was odten attacks for being a cyborg. But.........he was use to it.

“Heh,” raiden chuckled, laughing at the man, a giggle in his voice “if you dont like robots the Why are you at the self checkout lane?”

Everyone started to clap. The man was so embaraas he ran away. Someone handed raiden a 20$ bill. Raiden may hate the presidents but he likes them when they are on money. 

Raiden left, but he still, felt bad about being a cyborg. He had tried to cover up his body with a evangelion shirt and Bleach sweatshirt on over it. He had dark black pants with a chain that dangled from his silver studded belt. His belt buckle said “evanescence “ on it.It matched his eyeliner he also got from hot topic. The dark black eyeliner really highlighted his bright silver orbs. Sometimes his orbs would change color when he felt emotions. Right now they were a metallic grey, the color of sadness.

At leats he had a bag filled with strabery pockey, ramune and motor oil which he drink csometimes because he’s a robot. A robot made for killing, sleek form built to allow for precision and speed: a silent assassin. Metal like a cold, bloodied blade. An artificial shell that kept him safe, let nothing close: not that his heart was mortal flesh any longer. It had all been replaced and now His body could outrun sonic the hedgehog. 

He sat att the bus top, waitigng for a bus...

When suddneyl...! 

AN: to be contineued!! Lolz! Hope you liekd it everyebody! I will write more when i am done writing my thesis paper on How Yaoi influenced American Politics, byezzzzzzzz! : ) 


End file.
